Izuna Uzumaki: Rebirth
by Chrono Phoenix
Summary: Izuna Uchiha is reborn as Naruto Uzumaki the night that Naruto stole the scroll of forbidden seals. DISCONTINUED. Up for adoption. Please pm so I can read your adaptation.
1. Chapter 1 - From Uchiha To Uzumaki

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Edited by DemonicDuckling

Chapter 1 - From Uchiha To Uzumaki

Izuna Uchiha laid dying in the arms of his elder brother Madara Uchiha as Madara and he escaped from their latest battle against the Senju. Izuna had been mortally wounded by Tobirama Senju during a clash of blades when Tobirama had used his **Flying Thunder God Jutsu** and just shortly after that his elder brother Madara had been defeated by his long time enemy and once friend Hashirama Senju. Now many would believe that Izuna had an undying hatred for Hashirama, Tobirama, and the whole of the Senju clan, but that couldn't have been farther from the truth Izuna had nothing but respect for them do to their ability to stand against his brother, himself and the Uchiha clan as equals. When Madara had been cornered by Hashirama and offered a peace treaty he was seriously contemplating telling his brother to accept, but then he noticed the look in Madara's eyes and saw his worst nightmare the death of the whole Uchiha clan at the hands of one of their own. Izuna believed it to be a sign that the Senju and Uchiha coming together would bring about the destruction of his clan, if only he knew how right he was. With labored breath Izuna told Madara not to trust them that it would destroy their clan. Madara then fled with his younger brother dying in his arms. After arriving at the Uchiha stronghold it became glaringly clear to both Izuna and Madara that Izuna was going to die and there was nothing either of them could do about it. Izuna with his dying breath told Madara to take his eyes so that he wouldn't become blind and to be wary of the Senju clan. It was with those words that the life of a man that could have lead the Uchiha to an age of peace died.

 **60 years later near Konoha**

"What the hell!" came from young Naruto Uzumaki as he awoke from the nap he was taking in a clearing in the forest surrounding Konoha. Lying next our young blonde protagonist was a large scroll with the kanji for forbidden written on it. Naruto honestly didn't know what the hell was going on, one minute he was practicing the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** the next a large influx of memories hit him. Now he felt as though he was more Izuna than he was ever Naruto, he just couldn't make heads or tails of it just seconds before he had died yet here he was alive again, in the body of one Naruto Uzumaki. While trying to sort his completely unorganized and chaotic memory a figure appeared in the tree tops above the clearing that Naruto had been practicing in.

"Naruto, I found you! Do you know what you've done?!" yelled Iruka Umino as he fell into the clearing just a few feet from the sitting Naruto. Naruto honestly didn't know how to respond exactly, as he was still sorting out his recently acquired memories, so he kinda just stared at Iruka. Unnoticed by both another figure had land in the tops that a Iruka had been in just seconds earlier.

"I see you found the demon first huh, Iruka. Well you always were good at finding the damned demon brat." came the voice of Mizuki Touji from atop a tree at the edge of the clearing. Iruka was baffled at the way Mizuki at had called Naruto, he couldn't believe that his friend would have thought of Naruto as the Kyuubi when it was clear as day to anyone that was willing to pay attention that Naruto and the Kyuubi were nothing alike.

"What the hell Mizuki!" just as the words left Iruka's mouth Mizuki launched a fuma shuriken straight at Naruto. Iruka jumped in the way blocking the shuriken from hitting Naruto and getting it lodged in his back.

"W-Why Mizuki?" Iruka gasped out just after being hit.

"Why, did you really just ask me why I would try to finish off the Kyuubi brat? He's the Kyuubi in human form when I kill him I'll be hailed as a hero." when Naruto heard Mizuki call him the Kyuubi he became confused beyond belief wondering if maybe it was the fox's fault that he gained Izuna's memory not that he was really complaining getting a second chance at life and all, also he was about how he just discovered that he was the current Kyuubi jinchuriki and was honestly wondering why the fuck he never realized it before, man was he stupid before regaining or was it acquiring Izuna's memories, well it didn't matter much now anyway. Then the Naruto part of himself had only one thought and that was that no one hurts his Sensei.

"How dare you hurt Iruka-Sensei! I'll kill you! **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Naruto yelled as the clearing filled with over 300 solid clones of Naruto. Using his favored **Taijutsu** style the **Sky Fist style** that focused mainly on swift precise punches and many different kicks from Izuna's Memories, Naruto and his Clones quickly beat Mizuki to a pulp due to the chuunin underestimating his skill and the utter shock Mizuki received from witnessing an academy student, the deadlast at that summon so many shadow clones. Iruka was completely dumbfounded from what he had just witnessed, Naruto the deadlast of his class that had just earlier that day failed his graduation for the third time learned an A-rank **Kinjutsu** and easily defeated a chuunin rank ninja.

"Naruto come here." Naruto made his way over to Iruka that had at some point during his fight pulled the shuriken from his back.

"What cha need Iruka-Sensei" Naruto said deciding that for now it'd be best to stick to acting like an idiot so no one would be suspicious of his new found intelligence.

"Naruto close your eyes" Naruto did as he was told and felt Iruka pull his goggles off and wrap something around his forehead.

"Ok, Naruto you can open your eyes now." Naruto opened his eyes to look up and see Iruka's forehead protector wrapped around his head.

"Yes, I'm finally a ninja! Thank you so much Iruka-Sensei!" Iruka just shook his head with a smirk.

"No, thanks necessary Naruto you earned that forehead protector." suddenly Iruka felt shiver go down his spine just before Naruto shouted.

"Iruka-Sensei remember you promised me ramen if I graduated!" Iruka could already feel his wallet getting lighter.

"Sure, sure Naruto I did promise you ramen, but we should probably return the Scroll of Forbidden Seals to the Hokage first."

"Yeah ok, but I'm still getting that ramen don't think a visit to Jiji will make me forget." and with that they both headed off to the Hokage's tower all the while Naruto remembering what Mizuki had said about the Kyuubi and the way his life had been up to this point because of the fox and how it could be linked to his new memories. The only thing that Naruto (Izuna) Uzumaki knew was that he and Hokage-Jiji had a long conversation ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2 - Izuna Uzumaki

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Edited by DemonicDuckling

Chapter 2 - Izuna Uzumaki

Naruto and Iruka just finished their walk back through the village straight to the Hokage's office.

"Ah Naruto-Kun I see you've decided to bring the Scroll of Forbidden Seals back. Now might I ask why you had taken it in the first place?" spoke Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, in a grandfatherly tone as Naruto entered his office shortly followed by Iruka. Seeing that Naruto didn't answer right away Iruka spoke up.

"Hokage-Sama, Naruto took the scroll because Mizuki tricked him into believing that if he stole the scroll and learned a jutsu from it he would graduate." Iruka said hoping to help clear up the confusion caused by Naruto stealing the scroll and to keep Naruto out of trouble.

"Is this true Naruto?" Naruto just nodded his head at the Hokage's question.

"Hm, I see well I can't really punish you for believing your Sensei now can I. Just make sure that from now on you don't believe others so easily, deception is a ninja's greatest tool." Naruto understood just how true the Hokage's words were after having received Izuna's memories.

"Hai, Hokage-Jiji." seeing the determination burning in Naruto's eyes Hiruzen decided to switch to a happier topic.

"So, I see that you're a Genin now Naruto. Are you looking forward to receiving a Jonin-Sensei and meeting your new teammates?" Naruto had just the biggest foxy grin possible on his face.

"Of course Jiji! I'm gonna be the best ninja ever!" thinking maybe he acted a little too stupid on that one Naruto decided to talk about something else.

"Um, Jiji can I talk to you alone about something that Mizuki said." Hiruzen had seen what happened in the forest using his crystal ball and knew that Naruto was talking about the Kyuubi, but Naruto was actually trying to get to talk to the Hokage alone so that he could tell the only person that he currently trusts about his new memories. Iruka's face had turned a ghostly pale remembering what it was that Mizuki had said in the forest.

"Iruka, Anbu leave us. **Fuuin Soundproofing**." and with those words the room was completely secure. With only Naruto and the Hokage present, Naruto began to speak freely.

"Jiji before you start telling me about how I'm not the Kyuubi and that it is just sealed inside me. I thought that I should tell you that I'm no longer the same Naruto you knew, I'm different from before." Hiruzen's eyes turned cold and gave Naruto a sharp look.

"What do you mean you're no longer 'the same Naruto' ." The Hokage questioned while releasing a small amount of killing intent, that Naruto completely ignored to the Hokage's surprise.

"What I mean Jiji is that shortly after learning the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** I gained memories of another life. A life where I was named Izuna Uchiha, though I still have the memories of Naruto Uzumaki. The separate memories of both Izuna and Naruto have combined, I'm no longer Izuna Uchiha or Naruto Uzumaki, I'm Izuna Uzumaki." The Hokage began releasing a large amount of killing intent that Izuna just shrugged off.

"How can I know that you truly are Naruto, how do I know you're not some imposter?!" Hiruzen yelled/questioned Izuna while killing intent rolled off of him in droves, which Izuna pretended to not even notice yet again.

"I'm Naruto, no I was Naruto, so you can test me any way you would have tested Naruto to determine my identity." Izuna's words seemed to calm Hiruzen somewhat but he was still weary of the ninja in front of him.

"If you actually are Naruto you would know how we meet and the very first place I took you as well as what we talked about?" questioned Hiruzen knowing that even if Izuna was able to answer correctly that he may have gotten such information from interrogating the real Naruto, but he decided that it was highly unlikely.

"The first place we met was in an alley near the Hokage tower, you took me for ramen at Ichiraku ramen stand, and we talked about where I was living which lead to you getting me my own apartment after finding out that I had been kicked out of the orphanage." after hearing Izuna's answer Hiruzen was willing to believe him.

"Ok, I believe you Naruto-kun do you know why you have this new set of memories?" Hiruzen asked with a now interest look on his face and the killing intent vanishing.

"I honestly have no idea why I gained these memories but they are part of who I am now and I would like to ask that you call me Izuna Uzumaki from now on." Izuna spoke after giving a sigh of discontent and slight annoyance at his current situation.

"I don't quite understand why would you prefer to be called Izuna Uzumaki?" questioned Hiruzen with a confused look and a bit of worry in his voice.

"Well I would like to keep the names from both of my lives and I can't be Naruto Uchiha now can I. I mean that would cause far too many problems with the Uchiha clan's current state and I'm an uzumaki now so I more than likely have their bloodline." explained the now renamed Izuna with a hint of tiredness in his voice no doubtedly caused by his current situation.

"I see Izuna-Kun, I'll make sure that I file the papers later to officially change your name to Izuna." Hiruzen understood Izuna's reason, he knew that names were the best way for a person to define themselves and others and from what he'd seen so far the young man was both Naruto and not Naruto at the same time.

"Thank you Jiji." Hiruzen could already feel the headache that allowing Naruto to change his name to Izuna was going to cause when Jiraiya finally returned.

"Now what do you mean 'their bloodline' and have you tried to activate the sharingan yet?" It was extremely important that the Hokage knew whether or not Izuna had a bloodline, if he did that would lead way for the boy to enact clan restoration act (CRA), even if that bloodline was the sharingan no matter how difficult it may be to explain why Izuna suddenly had the sharingan.

"The Uzumaki had a bloodline that they kept very secretive, it gave them higher than normal amounts of chakra, a healing factor, an affinity for the **Fuuinjutsu** , and a rare few had the ability to create chains from their chakra. As for your other question I have not yet had the chance to check whether or not I possess the Sharingan." Izuna was actually berating himself a little for not thinking about checking for his bloodline sooner, but it was understandable seeing as he was one of the few Uchiha that didn't believe that sharingan could do pretty much anything and everything.

"Would you mind checking now, we need to confirm whether or not you're capable of using the sharingan?" Izuna nodded and began to channel chakra to his eyes when it was suddenly pulled to his arms, then crimson chains that ended in black kunai shot from just below both of his wrists and the left half of his hair became a dark shade of crimson.

"It appears as though I have the Uzumaki bloodline seeing as these chains came out when I tried to activate my sharingan, though it is weird that the awakening of my bloodline would change part of my hair to become the usual Uzumaki color." said Izuna as he deactivated his chains and they retracted back to the spots just below his wrists and left in the places they shot out were crimson diamond shaped marks.

"They looked very similar to your mother's chains though hers came from her back and were silver in color." Hiruzen said offhandedly, but it caused Izuna's ears to perk up at the mention of his mother of this time.

"Jiji please tell me who my parents were, after gaining Izuna's analytical mind and using Naruto's memories I'm pretty sure of who my father was and I understand that you probably didn't tell me to protect me, but I need to know who they were." Hiruzen knew he no longer had any real reason not to tell Izuna who his parents were and decided to reveal Izuna's parents to him, so he just sighed in defeat and began to talk.

"As I'm sure you've already deduced your father is Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage, Konoha's Yellow Flash and your mother is Kushina Uzumaki the Red Hot Habanero also known as the Crimson Death. They told me not to tell you about them until you became a Chuunin, that's also when you are to receive your inheritance. I'm truly sorry for not being able to tell you sooner Izuna, but you need to know they both loved you with all their hearts." Hiruzen said with soft eyes filled with fondness at the memory of Minato and Kushina.

"I see, thank you for telling me who they were Jiji. Now I think we should finally get back to the original topic of this conversation and no I'm not angry at my dad for sealing the fox in me, I think it actually shows the faith that he put in me." said Izuna with pride clearly shown in his eyes.

"I'm relieved that you're able to see it that way Izuna-kun, it was Minato's last wish that you be treated as a hero, but the villagers were never able to see past the fox." Hiruzen said with a sad expression.

"It's ok Jiji I understand, it just means that I'll have to work that much harder on the road to becoming Hokage!" the Hokage was shocked that Izuna still dreamed of becoming Hokage, something that Hiruzen was now sure that Izuna would achieve.

"You mean you still want to be Hokage even after gaining the memories of Izuna Uchi…..ha, wait how could I have not realized sooner, Izuna was the younger brother of Madara the one that was killed by my former Sensei Tobirama!" Hiruzen had finally realized the memories that Naruto had gained were those of the traitorous Madara Uchiha's younger brother a man that his Sensei had killed and was ultimately one of the major reasons that Madara had turned against Konoha.

"Yes, I am and I know of how my brother had betrayed the village from what I can remember from my time in class and all I can say for sure is that my brother was a fool that fell to my former clan's curse of hatred, he was not strong enough to overcome his hatred and was consumed by it." Hiruzen was yet again shocked, to think that the younger brother of the Madara Uchiha was one of the rare Uchiha that was capable of overcoming and defeating the curse of hatred, now he knew without a doubt that Izuna would become the best Hokage Konoha had ever seen.

"Izuna I will do everything I can to help you achieve your dream of becoming Hokage." Izuna was happy that his Jiji understood that no matter what his family had done previously that Konoha was his home and he was willing to do whatever it took to make sure that it stay safe.

"Actually could you help me out by giving me access to the shinobi library so I can catch up on everything I've missed, provide me with a training ground to practice on during the week break before teams are announced, and giving me some money to buy some new shinobi clothing and gear. I love the color orange but it's most definitely not an appropriate color for a ninja, I'd stick out like a sore thumb." Hiruzen thought it kinda weird that even after receiving the memories of an accomplished ninja that the boy in front of him still loved the color.

"Hahaha, of course Izuna-kun, if that's all I think it's about time you went home, it's already past midnight." Hiruzen chuckled before he sent Izuna on his way home.

"See ya, Jiji" Izuna said as he waved goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3 - Preparation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Edited by ChronoPhoenix

Chapter 3 - Preparation

 **Izuna's Apartment**

Izuna had just arrived back at his apartment when he noticed the state that it was in. The first thing he noticed when he opened the door was the horrid stench that originated from his apartment. As he walked through the doorway of his apartment he couldn't help but be disgusted by the state that it was in and he honestly couldn't figure out how he was able to live in this pig sty when he had just the Naruto part of his memories. There were ramen noodle packets and wrappers strewn across the floor, a large pile of moldy unwashed clothing, and there was even mold growing on the ceiling. He knew right away that his apartment was almost completely unlivable when he saw a rat run across the floor, he was tempted to go back the Hokage and try to set up some new living arrangements, but it was past midnight and he was sure the old man wouldn't like being bothered any more that night plus he was extremely tired after the day's events. So Izuna decided to talk to the old man the next day, but for now he just wanted to go to sleep as he landed tiredly on his bed. Izuna awoke to the blaring of his alarm at 8 am, he promptly proceeded to smash his alarm clock into a hundred little pieces for disturbing his sleep.

'Ok, so first things first I need to head over to see Jiji about getting a new apartment, then I need to get some new shinobi gear, then head over to the library and get some books on history, politics, and chakra control, damn I still can't believe how shity my control is now, and lastly I need to start my training. I should probably see if my elemental affinity is different from my first life.' and with those thoughts Izuna quickly through on the cleanest clothes in his wardrobe, which consisted of a black short sleeve shirt with a red uzumaki spiral on the front and a pair of orange pants and his blue shinobi sandals, and headed off to the Hokage's office.

 **Hokage's Office**

"Izuna-kun what brings you here so early today." spoke Hiruzen in his grandfatherly tone as Izuna entered his office.

"Actually Jiji I was hoping you could help me with finding somewhere else to live, my current apartment is pretty much unlivable." Izuna started off after hearing the Hokage's question.

"Why haven't you brought this to my attention before Izuna-kun?" Hiruzen asked knowing full well that before Naruto gained his Izuna memories that he probably never saw it as a problem.

"Well I honestly don't know why I didn't before you know what happened yesterday, guess I  
never really saw it as a problem before, ya know." Izuna explained just as Hiruzen had expected.

"Hahaha, I can see how you wouldn't bother mentioning something like that to me before, but from now on don't hesitate coming to about anything else like that." Hiruzen laughed when he realized that it was exactly like he thought.

"Hai, Jiji" Izuna responded knowing that his Jiji truly meant every word he said.

"Ok, so I can set you up with an apartment near the clan district of the village, is that ok with you Izuna-kun?" Hiruzen asked while digging through one of the drawers of his desk.

"Yeah, that'd be perfect Jiji!" Izuna said chipperly because the clan district was the best area of the village.

"Well then here's the key and directions to your new apartment Izuna-kun." said Hiruzen while handing Izuna a set of keys and a map.

"Thanks alot Jiji now I'm off to buy some new shinobi gear." Izuna said exiting the room.

 **Konoha Market District**

Izuna walked through the market district looking for a shop that would hopefully sell to him at normal prices, receiving glares the whole time. He also noticed that he was receiving less glares than usual, quite a few people had looks of terror on their faces no doubt caused by the fact that half of Izuna's hair had become a crimson color reminiscent of the Kyuubi's red fur color. Izuna just decided to ignore the ignorant civilians because it wasn't their fault that they had no understanding of sealing and no one ever bothered to properly explain it to them, he'd just need to work hard to prove himself worthy of their trust. As he was searching he came across a shinobi store called Higurashi's Ninja Supply.

'Hm, this looks just as good a place to begin as any other.' Izuna thought as he entered the admittedly small store. There was a large display of weapons lining the walls and sections for shinobi clothing, gear and supplies.

"Hello, there young man my names Ishi Higurashi can I help you with finding what you need." Izuna turned to the direction the unfamiliar voice came from to see a tall, about 6' 3", bulky man with brown eyes and hair wearing a traditional indigo yukata.

"Hello my name's Izuna Uzumaki, I'm actually looking to buy some new clothes, gear, supplies, and a suitable weapon." Ishi was a little confused when the kid called himself Izuna but he didn't let it show, because almost everyone in the village knew that kid's name was Naruto even if most never called him by it. He just decided to ignore it and help the kid out with finding what he needed. Ishi wasn't like the general populace he knew the difference between the container and the content, he also trusted that the Fourth Hokage created a lock strong enough to keep the content in its container.

"Ok, let start off with finding you some new clothes, god knows you need it." Ishi said as he lead Izuna over to the clothing section of his shop.

"So what kind of clothes are ya looking for kid?" Izuna thought for a moment looking over the clothing section for a second before answering.

"I'd like at least 10 sets of high collared long sleeved shirts and black shinobi pants with extra pockets. A pair of black open toe shinobi sandals, 4 low collared short sleeved burnt orange jackets, 4 blue hooded short sleeved jackets, and 2 crimson short sleeved haori with black flames licking the bottom." Izuna said after putting some thought into how to combine his wear from both of his lives and coming to a decent solution, while getting a couple haori like his father wore.

"Hahaha, I gotta say you have better taste than I thought, but you can't really blame me with how you're currently dressed." Ishi said after giving a hearty chuckle at Izuna's sensible choice in clothing having already noticed the kids current choice was extremely lacking of any common sense at all.

"I was wondering if you could put a white spiral on the left arm and back of all my jackets and a red spiral on the front of all my shirts?" Izuna asked hoping he could wear at least one of his clans' symbol proudly on his clothes.

"Of course kid but it'll cost ya extra, that won't be a problem will it?" Ishi asked trying to make sure Izuna had enough to buy everything he needed.

"No problem, I got more than enough money for everything I want and more." Izuna answered not even noticing the dollar signs appeared in Ishi's eyes upon hearing his words. Today was definitely a good day to be Ishi Higurashi seeing as the Hokage gave Izuna enough money to buy a smaller bunker and hire a personal army, now some might ask how the Hokage was able to give Izuna all that money, ya see the thing is the Hokage got the money out the Uzumaki clan funds and it wasn't even half a percent of what was in the account.

"Ok, I'll grab all that for ya and you can go over and check out our gear and supplies to find what you need." Izuna walked over to the gear section of the store and grabbed shin guards, forearm guards, a black cloth for his forehead protector, white tape, 2 black arm rings, 2 white arm rings, and a crimson bracelet. Then he made his way over to the supplies section grab 2 sets of 100 kunai, 2 sets of 200 shuriken, 4 500 meter spools of ninja wire, 2 sealing kits, a medical kit, a poison kit, 2 black ninja leg holsters, and one piece of chakra paper. After having picked out what he needed he went up to the counter and placed them down.

"So, ya find everything ya need kid?" Ishi asked as he made his way to the counter with all of Izuna's clothes, now fully decaled with the Uzumaki clan symbol.

"Yep, thanks for all the help Ishi-san, I think I'll be doing all my ninja shopping here from now on." Izuna said with one of his trademark grins plastered on his face.

"Glad I could help ya get what'cha were looking for." Izuna had just payed Ishi when he realized that he didn't buy any sealing scrolls to carrier all of his new stuff so he quickly ran back to the supplies section grabbed a couple scrolls and payed for them. Then he started packing up, he left one set of clothing out along with his new gear and he placed his scrolling seals inside of one of his thigh holsters. He ran over to the changing room and changed into his new clothes and threw his old ones out. When he exited the dressing room he was wearing one of his high collar black shirts along with a crimson jacket over top, black shinobi pants with white tape around his ankles, black sandals, a kunai holster on each of his thigh to show his ambidexterity, the new black headband with forehead protector around his head letting his bangs slightly fall over the sides, but not very noticeably do to his short hair cut which he planned to let grow out and his left sleeve was rolled up to just above the elbow with his left arm wrapped in white tape. He wore the black arm rings on his left arm and the white on his right arm, one just below each elbow and one above each wrist like his dad and his crimson bracelet was on his left wrist.

"Looking like a real ninja now kid. Come back for any of your shinobi needs, kay kid." Ishi said as Izuna approached the exit.

"Thanks for everything Ishi-san and see ya again soon." and with that Izuna left pulling off his new look almost flawlessly and confusing every single villager he walked past when they noticed his new look.

 **Shinobi Library**

Izuna had just walked into the shinobi library when he noticed a Nara at the front desk sleeping the day away, so he just decided to ignore them and went find some books on history and politics as well as some scrolls for chakra control.

'Ok so I should start by finding the section for chakra control, I should also probably also pick up a some scrolls on **FuuinJutsu** while I'm here.' Izuna thought as he perused the shelves for what he was trying to find. After a few minutes of searching he had finally come upon the chakra control section, Izuna grabbed a few scrolls one on beginner chakra control, another on intermediate chakra control, and a scroll on beginning nature manipulation. Also while he had been searching for Chakra control scrolls he had happened across some scrolls on **FuuinJutsu** and grabbed the beginner and intermediate levels.

'Ok now off to get some politics and history books.' Izuna thought as he headed over to the civilian section of the library. He was able to quickly find 13 books on politics and 9 books on the history of Konoha and the Elemental Nations. Having found everything he needed from the library Izuna set out to his old apartment. The librarian was still sleeping so Izuna didn't even bother to wake him and quickly left.

 **Izuna's New Apartment**

Izuna had just arrived at his new apartment after having gone to his old apartment and packing up anything that may be useful, also Izuna's old goggles now recolored black instead of green to match his outfit adorned his neck. Izuna's new apartment was completely furnished and the fridge was fully stocked, no doubt his Jiji had sent someone to set it all up for him while he was running his errands. It was a modest 1 bedroom, living room, 1 bathroom, kitchen, apartment furnished with a king size bed, a wardrobe, and a night stand in the bedroom, the living room had a couch, a loveseat and a coffee table, the bathroom had a toilet, sink, shower, and a mirrored cabinet right above the sink which had towels. a toothbrush, and a tube of toothpaste in it. The kitchen had a stove, fully stocked fridge, pots and pans for cooking, cupboards with dishes, a fully stocked pantry, and a small dining area. After having finished unpacking and having a quick dinner of instant ramen Izuna began on his training.

" **Kage Bunshin Jutsu**!" Izuna announced creating 500 clones of himself, he handed 13 of them books on politics, 9 books on history. He had the rest split into 2 groups one of 350 to work on chakra control and the other of 128 work on **FuuinJutsu**.

"Ok, I want each of you to read your books front to back then dispel after you've made sure to memorize the whole book. The rest of I want to practice chakra control and FuuinJutsu until you run out of chakra. I'm going to be working on my physical conditioning." Izuna commanded his clones to do the studying for him while he worked on the physical aspect of his training.

"Hai, boss!" Responded every single Izuna clone as they went to work on their given tasks some more happy than others with the task they were given to complete. Izuna began with 150 push ups, squats, sit ups, chin ups, and 20 laps around Konoha and ended with some simple stretching exercises to help increase his flexibility and dexterity. By the time Izuna had finished his exercises all of his clones had dispelled and it was late into the night, so Izuna decided to go to sleep in his new incredibly comfy bed.


	4. Chapter 4 - Abandoned

I have decided to discontinue this story. Anyone that wishes may adopt or write their own version of my story.


End file.
